1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to neural stimulation, and more particularly, to determining stimulation signals for neural stimulation.
2. Related Art
Wearable medical devices reliant upon stored power share a common dynamic. As the possible and desired functionality of the devices is improved, the power demands generally increase. As a result, the life per charge or per battery cell is reduced. This not only raises costs for the user (also referred to herein as the patient, wearer and recipient; collectively and generally referred to herein as “recipient”), it also increases the risk that a device will cease operating at an inconvenient time due to loss of power.
In the field of prosthetic hearing devices such as cochlear™ implants (also commonly referred to as cochlear™ implant devices, cochlear™ prostheses, and the like; simply “cochlear implant” herein), these concerns are exacerbated by the trend toward a single, behind-the-ear (BTE) unit to replace what was once a head mounted unit and a separate speech processor unit worn on the recipient's body. The available volume and weight which may be allocated to a power source is accordingly reduced. Increased power demand to provide improved functionality creates a need to consider the efficiency of speech processing schemes and stimulus sets in order to provide maximum battery life.